


Remember Rio and Get Down

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jensen wasn't the type of person to do this, maybe he was, Jared didn't know. And he really didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Rio and Get Down

The club was dark, the air thick and heavy, weighing on Jared's shoulders and curling his hair at the ends. The press of bodies would have been too much, causing even the sanest man to feel claustrophobic, if Jared didn't enjoy the slide of skin against skin so very much. Fingers drifted over his sides, down his arms, and the crowd was moving so tightly together Jared could hardly separate the forms out through the darkness.

This was the kind of place you went when you didn't want to ask questions, didn't want to get to know someone, just wanted to get lost in the _feel_. And right now? It was exactly the type of place Jared needed to be.

Each thrum of the base echoed through his body, felt just like the heavy pulse of his heart in his chest, and Jared closed his eyes and began to sway. It was easy to get lost in the crowd, to _let_ himself get lost, and his head tipped back with each shift of his hips from side to side.

For the most part Jared shrugged out of each arm that slipped over his hip, pulling back to dance away from any person who tried to tug him closer. It wasn't like Jared wasn't interested, he wasn't stupid enough to say no to a sure thing like what he'd find in a place like this, but there was a different kind of itch Jared was looking to scratch on this particular night.

Jared hadn't really done _this_ kind of thing before but there was a first time for everything. At least he hoped so.

Fingers slid down his bare chest and Jared's eyes fluttered open and dropped down, relieved not for the first time that he'd removed his shirt ages ago. Now though, he was just glad to have bare skin soaking in the silky smooth heat of the man's fingers. This was a man Jared had no intentions of pulling away from.

 _God damn_.

Gorgeous green eyes that shone bright even in the dark club. Creamy smooth skin and freckle covered cheeks. There was a red flush across the man's chest and Jared slid his fingers over already sweat damn skin. The fact that this guy had obviously been dancing for a while and still tracked him down, it meant something, and Jared's lips lifted in a slow smirk.

"What's your name?" The man breathed the words against Jared's ear, tugging him down and rolling his hips hard forward.

Jared sucked in a quick breath, surprised by the thick pulsing heat he could feel pressing hard into his body. Already, this guy was like walking fire. It looked like Jared had really lucked out tonight.

"Jared." He curled his fingers over the man's slender hips and dragged him up, sliding with just enough friction to show the man just how interested he was. "What's yours?"

Strong fingers curled into the hair at the back of his neck, wove around the strands and tugged hard until Jared was slanting down into the kiss. It had to be some kind of record, kissing a man only minutes after their initial meeting. Minutes? No, it couldn't have been even that long. He didn't even know this man's name.

"Jensen," the man offered up several minutes later, sliding his lips along the edge of Jared's ear and pressing his finger tips along the bottom of Jared's spine.

Jared had a pretty good feeling that there wasn't going to be much more talking between them but that was okay, wasn't like Jared could hear much anyway. Their hips were rolling together with each sway, Jensen guiding them back through the crowd until they were lost in the masses, shadowed in darkness with only the briefest flashes of bright colored lights.

Once more Jensen dragged him in and their lips came together, tongues sliding out and tangling together, cocks grinding through denim and cotton and far too much fabric. Jared sucked the man's tongue harder into his mouth and slid his hands down smooth skin, dancing along the fabric formed just over the delicious swell of a perfect ass.

A second later Jared realized there was only denim separating their bodies as his fingers slipped under Jensen's jeans and found nothing there. The flesh was burning, perfect, and Jared's heart skipped a beat as his finger tips dipped just along the crack. He couldn't hear Jensen's moan but he could feel the vibration against his neck, the heat of air exhaled along his skin.

Jared lifted his gaze and scanned slowly around the club as Jensen's hips rocked up in what was nothing short of a thrust. No one was paying them any special attention and well, honestly, there were other couples out there that looked about two steps from full out fucking. Jared was actually pretty sure he saw a few hands shoved down the front of impossibly tight jeans.

So here it was, that itch Jared had always been looking to scratch and had somehow stumbled upon, right here. With this perfect, gorgeous, stranger. Maybe Jensen wasn't the type of person to do this, maybe he was, Jared didn't know. And he really didn't care.

Fingers sliding further down, Jared danced over the flesh of Jensen's ass, drawing the man in as tight as he possibly could. The friction and heat was almost too much, Jared was pretty sure he'd never felt something so entirely overwhelming. For a moment he was sure his knees were going to give out but then Jensen's arm secured around his middle and somehow they managed to support each other.

Jensen's legs spread just a little wider and Jared's hand dropped even lower until his wrist was pressing at the denim and his finger was ghosting over the puckered flesh. Some part of Jared's mind was reeling with the _what-the-fuck_ \- who the hell was this guy? How was he just okay with this? But mostly Jared couldn't get over how damn hot it was.

He didn't know a single thing about this man except his name and the way he shuddered as Jared's finger tip slowly traced the rim of his hole.

"Do it," Jensen hissed, lips pressed up against Jared's ear, hips snapping hard forward then rolling steadily back into Jared's teasing touch. "Put your finger in me, right here, with everyone watching."

Jared ducked his head down so his lips pressed into Jensen's neck and he breathed in the man's rich scent. He didn't want to know if people really were watching - though the idea really wasn't all that unappealing. Maybe Jared had a few more kinks then he ever realized.

His finger slipped just inside Jensen's tight hole and their hips rolled so hard Jared couldn't swallow down his moan. Thankfully Jensen's lips were there in the next moment, pulling in every desperate noise from Jared's mouth, and his hips rocked back to take the finger even deeper inside.

Jared was just starting to entertain the notion that this Jensen guy was some kind of high class hooker - he was just that good - when the man latched onto a place on his neck and all of his coherent thoughts vanished. Jared was already pathetically close to the edge and Jensen kept rocking back onto his finger and grinding so hard forward it nearly hurt.

"Gonna come in your jeans for me?" Jensen asked against his ear once more, somehow managed to keep the silky smooth quality to his voice even as he had to speak over the loud thrum of techno music.

And just like that, Jared was coming, with hardly any warning at all. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come in his jeans, grinding up against someone like some desperate fourteen year old experimenting with a guy for the very first time. And it could have been embarrassing - would have been - if Jensen didn't suddenly still against him then shudder from head to toe.

The man's ass clenched around his finger and Jared shoved just a little harder up to work Jensen through his release. Their lips were slowly caressing again, sharing panted breath as they stopped pretending to dance and simply rest against each other.

Then Jensen shifted back and Jared's finger pulled free, hand sliding free from the man's clothing with a lingering drag over his skin. Their eyes met and Jared considering all the ways this could go, the likelihood that Jensen would simply turn and walk away.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jensen suggested, looping a finger through Jared's belt loop and tugging forward.

A slow smirk pulled at Jared's lips and he dipped his head in a nod. Jensen really didn't even need to ask.


End file.
